Do You Love Me?
by Angel Terra
Summary: Yami sufre por el tormento de no poder ser correspondido por Yugi, pues éste ama a Tea más que nadie en el mundo y ella también le corresponde. Pero qué pasará, cuando el momento de saber la verdad sobre quien dice amar llegue? YamixYugi


Terra: Hola gente! Aquí les traigo otro fic que nació de un momento de inspiración!

Yugi: Y de que pareja es?

Terra: Tú de quien crees? De ti y Yami claro!! x3!!

Yugi: n.ñ No debí preguntar.

Terra: Jejeje bueno, con el fic de una vez n.n Y, ah! Otra cosa. Gravi Echizen, Hitsury y Niyushi... no me maten! . Les prometo que actualizaré pronto mi otro fic; pero mientras, entreténganse con este!

Yami: Ojalá lo disfruten!

**Do You Love Me?**

————————

Capítulo 1- Sentimientos

————————————

_Dedicado a Gravi Echizen,_

_Niyushi, Yamimylove y Hitsury_

Alguna vez han amado a alguien sin ser correspondido? Han llegado a sentir un amor tan fuerte, tan grande, hacia una persona, en la que darías todo por ella sin dudarlo... pero aunque no sienta lo mismo por ti, sino hacia alguien más? Una persona que te ama, que te quiere y te valora, pero sólo como un amigo. Y lamentablemente tú la amas no de la manera que esa persona cree... Pero no te atreves a decirle nada, por temor a asustarlo, herirlo, que incluso llegue a odiarte, y por que... él ya ha entregado su corazón a alguien más. Pero aún así, a pesar de sufrir por dentro por no poder estar con la persona que amas, no dices nada, a costa de su felicidad. Aunque no estará contigo de la forma en que tú lo deseas, aún así no dices nada. Por que si él es feliz, aunque sea con alguien más, tú también eres feliz.

De esa misma manera me siento ahora yo, Yami Atemu, ante la persona que amo con toda mi alma y corazón, por la cual daría mi vida sin dudarlo. He guardado en secreto por tanto tiempo esto que me quema dentro, lo que no me deja dormir por las noches, y mantiene mis pensamientos nada más en ti... Yugi. Yo te amo, Yugi. Por qué no me puedes amar tu también? Por qué no puedes compartirme ese mismo sentimiento? Por qué? Por qué tenías que dárselo a otra persona... por qué tenías que dárselo a ella...?

Cuanta envidia siento cada vez que los veo juntos. Abrázandose, dándose claras muestras de afecto; me destrozan, me torturan. Pero lo que más me duele es cuando tú lo compartes conmigo. Me cuentas tus ilusiones, tus sueños, me dices cuanto la amas y cuanto la quieres, causándome la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que pueda existir. Pero tú no te percatas de mi sufrimientos, por que no me atrevo a entristecer mi mirada cuando tú estás conmigo, por que yo sé lo mucho que te duele verme cuando algo me perturba, a pesar de sólo considerarme un amigo y confidente, te preocupas mucho por mí. Así que siempre, todas las veces, cuando vienes y me compartes una de tus experiencias vividas con ella, de como cada vez estás más seguro que ella también te ama, no puedo hacer más que escucharte y sonreír, dándote ánimos, mientras mi alma se desangra por dentro por no poder ser yo la persona de la que hablas con tanto amor y entusiasmo.

Levantó la mirada. Escucho ruidos detrás de la puerta. Eres tú, regresando de una tarde con tus amigos en la Arcada. Me pediste muchas veces que fuera contigo, pero yo me negué, alegando que estaba muy cansado, cuando la verdadera razón era que no podría soportar nuevamente verte a ti con ella siempre por su lado, y yo solo, muriendo. Por lo que todo el tiempo que tú te fuiste, me quedé en tu cuarto, pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, tratando de encontrar una solución, pero sin llegar a nada... Vuelvo a levantar la mirada, ya has entrado a tu habitación y escucho que me llamas, pregúntandome como estuvo mi tarde, a lo que respondo con indiferencia. Ahora yo pregunto te pregunto ti, a muy duras penas, como estuvo tu tarde, sabiendo lo que me espera. Pero tú no te das cuenta y sonríes abiertamente, corriendo a sentarte a mi lado para contarme una más de tus dichas con ella.

—Hoy me pasó algo increíble Yami!! —me dices alegramente, igual que todos los días. Tu sonrisa es lo único que me ayuda a lidiar con esto.

—Cuéntame, entonces. Qué ocurrió hoy? —pregunté, también sonriendo.

—Jijiji, bueno, si sabes que hoy fuimos a la Arcada, verdad?

—Sí.

—Bueno, mientras Joey y Tristan estaban compitiendo por quien era el mejor en el Juego de Combate (como siempre), yo me fui a comer en la zona de comida en la hamburguesa; y cuando ya casi me la estaba terminando, ella vino a sentarse conmigo!

—Me alegro por ti.

—Sí! Yo estaba un poco nervioso, por que... ahora me parece imposible hablar frente a ella... pero ella tomó mi mano, y me hizo sentir mejor...

—...Increíble.

—Hablamos juntos durante horas... Fue hermoso...

—...Y... de qué hablaron? —pregunté. Sentía como cada vez me costaba más trabajo articular palabra.

—Pues, jiji —vi como las mejillas de Yugi se sonrosaron— por qué no lo ves tú mismo?

Dicho esto Yugi tomó mi mano y comenzó a recordar, dejándome leer sus pensamientos...

'_Yugi estaba en una de las mesas de la zona de comida disfrutando de una hamburguesa. Parceía ensimismado en miles de pensamiento, pues no se había dado cuenta que el refresco que tenía se había acabado hace ya varios sorbos. A lo lejos una figura se acerca. Sin duda ella, piensa Yami, acércandose sigilosamente para que Yugi no se percate de su presencia. Se sienta a su lado, sorpréndiendolo, y lo primero que hace es tomar su mano._

—_Ho-hola —dice Yugi entrecortadamente._

—_Hola Yugi —a lo que responde ella dulcemente. —Dónde te habías metido? Ya te estabas tardando mucho._

—_Sí, bueno... —A Yugi le es imposible no sonrosarse, y la risita que suelta su compañera encantada con su vergüenza no es de mucha ayuda._

—_Oye Yugi —pregunta— dime... Yami está contigo?_

—_Yami? —pregunta Yugi sorprendido ante el comentario— Pues... no —responde, al mismo tiempo que le muestra el Rompecabezas que cuelga de su cuello— Sé que Yami aún puede estar dentro de mi cuerpo aún cuando el ya tenga el suyo... pero hoy decidió quedarse en casa._

—_Ya veo... —repuso ella. Yami se dio cuenta con extrañeza, que su actitud de niña dulce cambió repentinamente. Pero Yugi estaba al parecer perdido en lo que el llamaba 'belleza', de la joven, por que en lo que Yami se refería, ella no era más que un monstruo._

_Después de eso siguió una monótona plática y sin importancia que prefiero no escribir en esta historia, ya que la sola idea de escucharla, al menos a mí, me da naúseas, por lo cual Yami, después de eso, tampoco prestó mucha atención a lo que dijeron después, ya que el seguía pensando en el último comentario que ella había dicho sobre él._

Varios minutos después, ya que el hecho de que fue era un recuerdo y no un evento real acortaba el tiempo, yo estaba nuevamente en la habitación de Yugi, con él a mi lado, aún sujetando mi mano. Me mira, y yo no puedo evitar sentir esa sensación extraña en el estómago; pero tú no te das cuenta, y sólo me sonríes. Y yo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, aunque sea por ese momento, por lo que yo también, sonrío.

—Jajaja, verdad que fue grandioso, Yami??

—Fue... grandioso, Yugi —pero aún había algo que me perturbaba, y me tenía un tanto preocupado, y tú lo notaste.

—Pasa algo?

—Nada, es sólo... —No sabía como decirlo— Ella... preguntó por mí?

—Sí. Seguramente extrañaba hablar contigo por que ya nunca vienes con nosotros—me dijo con un fingido tono de reproche— Por qué?

—Por nada...

—Mmm... —Yugi se quedó pensativo, pero no parecía encontrar nada extraño en eso, así que volvió a sonreír y me miró. —Sabes Yami?

—Hm?

—Creo... creo que... se lo voy a decir...

—Decir? Decirle qué?

—Decirle que la amo! —dijo Yugi, un gran sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas— Decirle a Tea que la amo!

Sentí una horrible punzada en mi corazón: él había dicho su nombre, y yo no lo soportaba. No la soportaba. Su sola mención y recuerdo me hacen invadirme de celos, casi odio, hacia ella, a quien me quitó a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Tea.

—Sabes Yami? Al principio no era así con ella... Bueno, tú lo sabes. Antes no me gustaba, no de esta manera... Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de que se comportaba diferente conmigo a como lo hacía con los demás... Me daba señales... Y entonces lo entendí —sonrió— Yo también la amaba.

Casi no podía aguantar el impulso de irme y dejarlo. Por favor, que deje de hablar de ella...

—Yo la amo, Yami... —Sentí como mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento— Yo la amo más que a nada, jamás me había sentido tan feliz que cuando estoy en su presencia... Su sonrisa, sus ojos... El simple hecho de estar conmigo, me hace la persona más feliz de la Tierra.

Yo no podía hablar, me había quedado sin voz, ahogado con cada palabra que Yugi pronunciaba, hundido en esa deseperación y dolor que tú, siendo la persona que más quiero en la vida, le causas a mi corazón... Por qué? Por qué no me puedes amar a mi como la amas a ella? Por qué no me puedes amar como yo te amo? Yo en cualquier momento daría mi vida por ti; preferiría morir diciéndome una sola vez que me amas, a seguir viviendo hasta envejecer esperando el momento en que tú también me corresponerás... Por qué? Por qué la amas a ella? Tú no te das cuenta de la verdad, y yo no tengo la voluntad para decírtelo, no tengo el coraje, para ver como la felicidad desaparecerá de tu rostro en el momento en que tu también lo sepas... He intentado mantener esa verdad oculta y lejos de ti, pero yo no podré hacer nada cuando llegue el momento en que tú le digas lo que sientes...

—Yami? —volviste a llamarme, percatándote de nuevo que no me sentía bien. Te miré, y vi como un rayo de preocupación inundaba tus ojos. —Yami, por favor dime, seguro que te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —dije sorprendido, al ver como tus ojos se llenaban de reproche— Te lo aseguro. No me pasa nada.

—Está bien... —dijiste, y te acercaste lentamente hasta mí... acomodándote en mi regazo... Yo te amo Yugi, pero con estas muestras de afecto no haces más que destruirme... pero como me podría yo negar? — Pero prometeme que si algo me pasa me lo dirás, si? —te acurrucaste un poco más— No quisiera que algo malo te pasara...

Abrí un poco los ojos en sorpresa, pero no me dejé llevar por el momento: muchas veces antes me habías manifestando un sentimiento que sobrepasaba la simple amistad, cuando me abrazabas, pedías mi consejo, te desahogabas en mi e incluso jugabas conmigo... a veces llegué a pensar que tú me amabas a mí... pero entonces recordaba como te sentías cuando estabas con ella, y mis esperanzas se esfumaban en un instante... Ya no quería hacerme más ilusiones, para ti no soy más que un solo amigo... Ojalá y fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para poder dejarte ir.

—Yami?

—Está bien Yugi —te dije al mismo tiempo que te miraba, y sonreía— Te prometo que si algo me pasa, te lo diré.

Reí con gusto al ver como me dedicabas una de tus dulces sonrisas, como me gustaba verte feliz... Tú lo sabías, y cada vez que me veías triste me hablabas y sonreías... Pero quizá eso ya no funcionará.

—Debo irme, Yugi —me soprendí decir— Quisiera ir al Rompecabezas... Me siento un poco cansado...

Tú no ocultaste una mirada de reproche antes de ceder.

—En serio te tienes que ir? —Yo volví a sonreír, asientiendo, y tú sólo hiciste un pequeño puchero— Bueno, está bien... pero, me acompañarás mañana antes de irme a la escuela?

—Claro —te dije. No perdería un momento de pasar un rato contigo, pues muy a pesar, en el fondo seguía buscando la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía.

Tú volviste a sonreirme, y te levantaste de mi regazo.

—Bien, hasta mañana entonces... Buenas noches, Yami— dijiste mientras apagabas la lámpara de tu mesita de noche.

—Buenas noches, Yugi —dije antes de que conciliaras el sueño, antes de irme, dejándome en penumbras.

**Continuará...**

Terra: Wiii! Este fue el 1er chap. Qué les pareció? n.n

Yami: Un poco corto, la verdad...

Terra: Si bueno, es que este era el inicio, los siguientes capítulos ya van a estar más largos...

Yugi: Oye eso me recuerda, como cuantos capitulos van a ver?

Terra: Pues no muchos... minimo 3, por mucho 5.

Yugi: o.o Okay.

Terra: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora n.n Por favor si son tan amables de ir al final de la pagina y oprimir ese botoncito de los reviews, si? x3 Me encantaría saber lo que piensan.

Yami: Nos veremos pronto, no olviden dejar review!

Terra: Matta ne!


End file.
